Game on
by sawyerG
Summary: Its been 3 years since the night of dares, and now they're back for more fun, With Kol and Caroline in the drivers seat sending the Originals and friends on a world wide scavenger hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one.**

_London, England._

Elena was sat on the sofa her legs clad in denim across her boyfriends lap, Elijah was running one hand along her calf a smile on his face as they watched a comedy show on bbc three. "so what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Elena asks taking her eyes of their shared plasma screen t.v to look at her husband of 2 years.

"nothing planned although I was thinking about getting a table at-" he was cut off by both of their phones vibrating on the glass coffee table.

sharing a look with each other they both reach for the interrupting devices, _GAME ON. _looking at each other they share a confused look before a smile spreads across each of their faces "dinner can wait we have packing to do husband" Elena says before getting of the sofa to run into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Miami<em>_, Florida._

Bonnie sat on her large bed watching her long time girfriend Paint her nails a deep shade of red, laughing lightly ever time she tiggles her feet "stop or you'll end up with a whole toe coloured red" Rebekah says trying to hide her amusement at her girlfriends innocent laughter.

"I'm sorry it tickles" Bonnie says laughing, just as Rebekah starts on another toe both their phones go off "check mine please" Rebekah asks bonnie as she stretches to reach both phones. "huh thats weird" Bonnie says "what is"

"we have the same message" bonnie says staring at the screens in her hands "well are you going to tell me what it says" Rebekahs asks "they say GAME ON,"

Rebekahs sits up and smiles before getting up and walking to their walk in closet "hey what about my toes" Bonnie calls as she watches Rebekah pull out 2 large suit cases.

* * *

><p><em>Dublin, Ireland.<em>

Damon and stefan sat at the bar drinking scotch and laughing over memories of their childhood when both off their phones go off.

"what does that exactly mean, brother" Damon asks looking from his phone to his brother who is already putting his coat back on "it means fun brother come on we have a plane to catch Damon" Stefan says dragging a still confused Damon out of the little tavern they were in.

* * *

><p><em>Hotel in Barbados<em>

"Everything set" Caroline asks as she sits down in front of their t.v room, "yeah just waiting for the rest of them to arrive" Kol says taking one of her strawberry twizzlers.

on the screen in front of them they have 4 small t.v's showing different angles of the entrances to the hotel, the large t.v above them showing the function room of the hotel where they all will be directed to go.

"ooh look Bon and Bekah are the first to arrive, who do you think will be next?" Caroline asks "our dear Klaus, will be the next, you know that he cant stand being away from you too long" Kol says laughing.

"he's gonna be mad when he doesn't find me there then " Caroline says chuckling along with Kol.

* * *

><p>Klaus was the last to arrive at the Hotel striding confidently into the lobby with a still confused Marcel behind him, "NIK!" Rebekah calls from the little group that had formed.<p>

The pair join the group saying a friendly hello to his family and their partners "Stefan, Damon, those of you who don't know, this is Marcel" Klaus says gesturing to Marcel who was smiling brightly at Rebekah, Earning a scowl from Bonnie.

"former king of New Orleans right, anyway enough of the pleasantries will someone tell me what we are all doing here?" Damon asks getting evil eyes from Marcel who he ignores and turns to face the hybrid, before anyone can say anything a hotel manager comes over.

"welcome all, if you would please follow me to conference room b please" she says before turning on her heel and walking over to the doors leading them into the medium sized function room.

Inside there in a row of chairs set up in front of a a large white screen. "please take a seat, the film will begin shortly" the small brunette says.

not long after they take their seats does the room lighting dim and the screen light up showing the smiling faces of Kol and Caroline sitting on a large ash coloured sofa.

"hello our dear friends and Damon" says kol which earns some laughter and a whispered 'what ever' from Damon "so your all probably wondering what on earth is going on" Caroline says taking over from Kol "well its quite simple really, you all have been called here for a game of sorts" "a scavenger hunt really" kol says

"we have decided to bring some fun back into all of your boring domestic lives" "with a series of challenges that you will have to do in order to find your clues that will lead you on to your next challenge" Kol says.

"dont worry about where we are because our location isnt important right now" "so are you ready for the rules?" Caroline asks having Kol take over from her "too bad if your not because here they are... you will be spilt randomly into 2 teams" "which we will chose randomly from this large bowl in a moment" "which no if you don't like your team members you can not change, Nik" kol says

after her laughter stops Caroline continues "rule 3 no backing out, although if one of your challenges is not something you wont do then one of your team members can take it for you, Unless its a challenge that has been made for you specifically, if you still refuse to do your challenge, then you have forfeited and will give your opposing team a 24 hour head start to get to the next clue."

"rule 4, no killing or torturing of any kind, for in your group or your opposing group" Caroline says her face filled with seriousness that has Klaus smiling up at the image.

"rule 5, luggage!, you are each allowed on back pack for your personal items," "so only pack a few necessities bekah, because you will not have room for all of your shoes" Kol says interrupting Caroline, "bloody wanker" Rebekah says scowling at the screen.

"any way, along with your own back packs there will be the team bag which will contain all the things that you might need for challenges and a water proof seal for your clues. at the front of the room is 2 boxes once we have called your names and designated your teams and captains you will each get that box where you will find your back pack and first clue, once you have retrieved it you will only have an hour to pack before the game begins" Caroline says

Every one looks towards the front of the room where the two large plastic boxes are labelled A and B .

"so now that you have the rules and don't those forgetful bunch the rules are written down for you just in case, you are all wondering where me and Carl will be, not to worry we'll be watching, you will also be given a camera each that you can use as a dairy so to speak and a team phone that we can call, but we will only call if you are luckily enough to earn extra privileges which we will be in charge of rewarding" Kol says an evil smirk on his handsome face.

"teams!" Caroline excitedly exclaims "well lets pick the team captains darling" Kol says using his hand to making a calm down motion "and team a's team captian is..." Caroline says picking out a folded piece of paper as Kol taps a drum roll out on the coffee table "Elijah" Caroline says with a smile.

"B teams captian is... surprise surprise Nik" Kol says before turning to the screen as if hes looking for Rebekah "lets hope this doesn't go like Tatia" "why would you bring up that whore" Caroline says turning to look at Kol on the screen her jealousy apparent for every one in the function room watching the screen.

after Kol is calming Caroline down stefan turns to look at Klaus whispering " I swear Kol is the only one who can calm her down so quickly" "I know" Klaus says through gritted teeth

"okay so back to picking out teams I'll be picking names for Elijah and Kol will call out Klaus's team members names" Caroline says her face back to being perky as it was before the mentioning of Tatia "on Elijah's team is... Elena, aww cute " "why is that cute" "because they get to stay together" Caroline says as if it was the most obvious answer in the world which has the room laughing bar Damon.

"anyway, on nik's team is ... Stefan, oh Niks gonna love that" Kol says laughing "shut up Kol, next up is Marcel" Caroline has to elbow Kol who is still laughing "on Klaus's team, is Bon- Bon" Caroline has to say for him.

Every one is laughing watching Caroline beat up Kol after he moans about her cheating, "she is fearless" Klaus says after 5 minutes of waiting for them to appear back on screen Kols hair ruffled from the beating "any way..." "on Elijahs team.." "Bekah" "Kol" Caroline growls at him "and lastly with the only one left Klaus gets the other useless Salvatore" "Kol, be nice Damons not that bad" "cheers blondie" Damon says smiling genuinely at the screen.

"any way now that you have your teams you should go collect your box and get started while we drink mimosa's have fun" Kol says the screen shutting off in the middle of Caroline saying love you to Klaus.

as Elijah and Klaus go up to get their teams box they meet each others eyes "good luck brother, your gonna need it" Klaus says with a smirk "we'll see Nikklaus".

* * *

><p>"this is going to be so much fun" Caroline says turning to Kol and placing her feet onto his lap "it certainly is darling" .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Team Elijah

Once every one had got their boxes they packed quickly and efficiently, Elijah having to force Rebekah to pack faster with the threat that he would take over if not, as they stood together Marcel was told to read out their riddle.

"I stand up tall and made of steel, with baguettes and garlic at my heel, the hunchbacks houses could see my head, I'm more well known then a certain bread, I love the colours red, white and blue. But obviously not as much as you, I am a marvel for all to see, thought by some I am a monstrosity, What am I" Marcel says looking up from the clue to find everyone's faces scrunched up in thought.

"what on earth" Rebekah says not any where close to getting it and follows Elena in folding her arms "what your looking for is the Eiffel Tower" Elijah says before bending and picking up the two Back packs and striding towards the exit with the others having to hurry up behind them.

Team Klaus.

"well whats the clue" Bonnie asks after following Klaus out of the hotel and into a car, after sitting in silence for what seemed like an eternity she had given up and with a loud sigh asked him.

With barely a look at her he answered "we are going to paris bonnie, the Eiffel tower to be exact" he says passing the note over to her.

Ignoring Damon's grumbling in the back of the car she looked at the note and found that he must be right it all clicking into place. "do you think that the others would of figured it out by now?" she asks hating the idea of Marcel any where near Rebekah.

"most likely" Damon and Klaus say their voices echoing of off each other.

* * *

><p>"Whats new" Caroline asks coming into the room with a bottle of champagne and punnet of strawberries, Sliding easily into the space next to Kol.<p>

"Klaus compelled the airport staff to say there wasn't any more space on the flight to Paris, Elijah has just found out that he has to wait till tomorrow for a flight to be available, and Elena had to calm him down" Kol says stealing one of her strawberries. "Why?" Caroline asks around a bite of the red fruit.

"because otherwise there would of been a very scared family that got to see his vampire face" "but he's so in control he wouldn't of let it slip so easily" she says confused "well Elijah likes to win, and he gets very agitated when things don't go the way he wants it to, any way what's are plan for this evening"

He asks her getting a shrug for an answer he decide to take it apon himself to plan their evening activities.

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France.<em>

Bonnie looked up at the beautiful tall structure finding it stealing her breath, Damon's impatient-ness breaking in her from the awe that is the Eiffel Tower.

"Witchy we don't have time we need to find the envelope" he snapped at her, Suppressing the urge to give him an aneurysm she settled for an eye roll before helping the others to search around the area.

"Found it!" Stefan shouts from his spot near one of the entrances and quickly running over to the others.

Reading it out loud to them what there challenge is " Hello our lovelies you have found me, are you ready for your first team challenge well here it is...".

"Do they have to be so-" "shh Damon" Bonnie says elbowing the raven haired Salvatore in the ribs.

"the challenge is to convince as many people you can to pronounce two team members man and man or wife and wife, Without the use of compulsion. Win extra points for getting 10 to do it within a 1 hour and win a night of lavishness at the London Marriott, Lose and its a trip to the youth hostel, Time begins when you have chosen your teams champions, Good luck , C. K, so who is it going to be" Stefan asks seeing Bonnie and Damon looking at him and Klaus Expectantly.

"no, no ,no- Oh come on" Stefan says wanting to do a Caroline move and throw his hands up in the air and shout 'Seriously'.

"Don't look at me brother, I'm not the one who likes the Hybrid" Damon says smirking at Klaus "Feelings are mutual Salvatore".

"Stefan think about it you two are brothers it would just be plain wrong and I can't do it so it only leavves you and Klaus, Because theres no way were gonna get Damon or Klaus to agree to do it other wise, Please" she asks looking at him pleadingly, With a heavy sigh he agrees and orders Klaus to follow him.

while Bonnie takes the Camera out of the team bag to film the progress.

* * *

><p>"Aww, I just knew Klaus and Stef would get married before we did" the bubbly blonde says with a laugh watching the screen in front of her.<p>

"I'm just waiting for the big bang" Kol says eager to see the Vampires reactions to there secret plan.

they watch the screens from the cctv live feeds of team B as well as the feed from the groups camera.

Klaus and Stefan have so far not had anyone announce them married and have been consistantly turned down, in various forms.

One older bald gentleman told them to burn in hell in scandanavian that had Klaus threatening to send him there early, which had Caroline praying he didn't and Kol laughing causing their bowl of popcorn to spill onto the floor.

an older lady refused because she 'no speak' in her words.

at the moment they were busy looking for a next target, "they're not" "oh I think they are darling" Kol says cutting her off, as Kol reaches for the remote Caroline speaks her voice filled with disbelief "A nun!"

* * *

><p>"Is he" Damon asks voicing the question that was going through Bonnie's mind too.<p>

"Klaus no she" Stefan starts saying but its too late they're already standing in front of the old lady dressed in a habit, Klaus announcing their presence by a small cough which has the nun turning on her axis to face them, "Yes, are you in need of assistance young man" she asks in a sweet grandmotherly voice

"Yes, you may be able to help us." he starts with a charming smile while bonnie and Damon walk a little closer not in need of their super hearing.

"You see me and My wonderful husband here has not long gotten over a blood dysfunction and I had promised him that if he did beat his impairment that we would find some one of good faith and have them witness our vows to one an other and have them pronounce us again" he says making Damon laugh a little to loudly and has the trio turning in the pairs direction for a brief moment.

Back to acting he then wraps an arm securely around Stefan's shoulder "I know your faith does not believe in our commitment to each other but if you could do us the honour of it, we would very much be in your debt, For you must know how strong a bond a promise can bring" Klaus says even playing the part by looking into Stefan's eyes before glancing back at the Nun.

Every one held their breath even a few onlookers who had over heard his speech and had started to gather around, while they waited for the nun to speak.

she smiled a kind honest smile before her voice rose coming out firm and clear to everyones ears, "sons I worship a god who worships love in any kind, and i would be happy to do you this kindness, for it would be a dishonour for any one with love held in their hearts, please join hands" after the initial shock the pair quickly faced each other "join hands"

"Do you -" "Klaus Mikealson" Klaus fills in for her earning a small smile from the nun " do you Klaus Mikealson take - " "Stefan Salvatore Ma'am" Stefan says quickly his voice stilled filled with shock.

"Do you Klaus Mikealson take Stefan Salvatore, To have and to hold , In sickness and In health As long as you both shall live", "I do" he says with a tight fake smile.

"And do you Stefan Salvatore take Klaus Mikealson-" she was cut off by Stefan's Quick ' I do' but just laughed lightly along with the growing crowd "with the love from my heart I happily pronounce you husband and husband" The nun says with a smile before leaning in and embracing them both in a warm hug.

As they where hugging the nun a loud noise caught everyones attention, their eyes snap up to the screen that used to be broadcasting French news was now a shot of the three of them surrounded in a pink heart frame.

Bonnie felt the vibration in her pocket and was quick to pull the phone out and read the text "Klaus you have to kiss Stefan to win an extra clue" Bonnie said whispering lowly knowing his hybrid hearing would pick it up, the low growl wasnt already the confirmation then what he did next was.

Surprising Stefan Klaus quickly leaned into him and placing a brief kiss onto the Salvatore's smiling lips. A round of clapping went around and it seemed like everyone had stopped to watch the vampire and Hybrid kiss.

* * *

><p>"Oh- oh-" Kol said around his roar of laughter that his blonde companion was partaking in too, Both of them falling over each other trying to keep their ribs from breaking.<p>

"that was priceless" he eventually managed to get out.

"More like amazing" Caroline says wiping a tear from her cheek. "Elijah's teams just got to the Eiffel tower" she says noticing them on the screen.

* * *

><p>"je l'ai dit non merci", Rebekah growled and turned away, Grabbing Elena's hand and walking fast paced over to her brother, "This isn't working" she says once she gets infront of Marcel and Elijah.<p>

"It doesn't matter we are out of time" Marcel says "cheers for that by the way" he says before turning his back on the girls,

"so we failed" Elena says "what happens now" She asks looking at her husband, "We go to the address we've been given and wait for our next clue" Elijah says linking hands and offering his sister the crook of his elbow, which she ignores and starts walking ahead.

**Meanwhile...**

Above the travelling group , Klaus's team are relaxing in the Premier suite Damon laid across one of the living rooms comfortable cream sofa's sipping a 50 year old vintage, While Klaus reclined in a arm chair sketching.

"Ew! Damon" Bonnie says throwing her arms across her face, "Brother seriously sit up, nobody wants to see that" Stefan says as he comes further into the room pushing the room service trolley ,

Damon roll's his eyes and begrudgingly sraightens up so he's not showing his crown jewels to every one in the room. "There closed witchy no need to be prudish about it" he says recieving a glare from Bonnie.

"we got are clues, as well as the food, what do you want first" Stefan says to Klaus who has been silently listening to the whole thing, Lifting his eyes from the sketch of Caroline, Klaus looks at the trio "clues first" he says then looks at them to see who would be the first to open the white envelope.

With an eye roll Bonnie plucks the card out of the ripped envelope and starts to read...

" Hello darlings well done for your superb performance today you won your first challenge and have been rewarded with your first prize, Inside the envelope is an object, Don't try to geuss what it is because it is only a small peice taken from a larger one, That you will be able to make once you have collected all the pieces to win the hunt, Now enough of that congrats on the wining the extra task you have been given an extra clue to help you move on to your next challenge as always good luck C,K." Bonnie sighs and pulls out an strange triangular object and passes it to Stefan to see as she flips the card over to read the clues.

"Okay huh" "whats huh for bonnie " Stefan asks looking at her while Damon flips the object over into his palm "You'll find the next envelope when you find me, To help you figure it out here's a list of things that can help you, TEA, Nutcracker soldiers, kings and queens," Bonnie scrunches up her eyebrows before a sigh leaves her mouth and she continues.

" The originals saw it built in 1703 and often spent some time in it charming royalty and diplomats" at that everyone turns to Klaus who in turn asks to see the card "I think it means that were going to..."

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun duh , Sorry couldn't resist doing that to all of you, so do you have any clue as to where they have to go next, if you do or don't let me know where you think...<strong>

**Sorry it took so long to update but I wanted to get this chapter just right because I really want to have it be elaborate but also fun for every one to read and fun to write, I was hoping to ask you guys out there if you have any fun ideas you think could be challenges for them for upcoming chapters if you do then great leave me a review or message me and I will look and try to work them in for you guys.**

**And as always let me know what you think so far, love grace :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_London, England,_

"So the text said that we have to wait for the sign" Bonnie says looking at Klaus who seem to be staring off at something in the distance "Klaus, Klaus what are you looking at" Bonnie asks trying to see what ever it is that he's seeing.

"Its the sign Bonnie" Klaus says pointing to the Big red double decker bus that was driving up, The sign on the side off the bus with the word dance as each team member finally sees it the Team phone goes off "Get as many people to dance to the song that will be played when the clock signals the start of the hour, we will be watching, Good luck C, K." Bonnie says reading it out loud.

"How on earth are we gonna do that" Stefan asks looking worried "Easy compulsion" Damon says grinning truimphantly before getting a smack in the head from Bonnie "ow" "We cant use compulsion Damon" she says.

"Then lets use charm" Klaus says causing Damon's retort to stay inside his mouth as they all look at him for the plan, Following his lead when he leans in forming a small little circle.

* * *

><p>"Whats happening" Kol asks coming into the room , Pushing his sunglasses up onto his head.<p>

"The songs about to come on so your just on time" Caroline says, Pulling her legs up to make room for him on the sofa where he proceeds to plop himself down, Both turning back to the screens to watch it all unfold.

* * *

><p>Before the clock strikes the start of a new hour Damon spots Elena, "What are they doing here" He says pointing her out for the others to see , At the same time as Elena is making her team aware of them.<p>

"It doesn't matter focus on the goal" Klaus says as the others walk over to them.

"Brother" Elijah says as Klaus turns towards him getting a similar greeting just as the clock turns and the music begins.

Pedestrians all looking around to find the source of the sound.

Elijah grabs Elena as Marcel grabs Rebekah's hand spinning them in to start dancing as Klaus grabs a person walking by spinning them in unexpectedly making them laugh as he forces her to dance with him,

Damon and Bonnie walking over to an elderly couple and pulling them away from the Palace's gates and into a dance, Bonnie smiling shyly at the old man as Damon is flirting with the older women making her blush and her heart pick up with obvious happiness.

As Stefan pulls two teenage girls into a dance earning flirty smiles and blushes.

Marcel and Rebekah have parted and pulled two other people into a dance with them.

Klaus spinning the girl around to land in someone else's arms where she giggles and pulls him into a dance, As he orders a small group of 4 boys to ask a girl to dance having three of them run off and grab people the other standing shocked by the fierce look he was receiving before following his friends lead, As Klaus starts to dance with a women who has two small children who are jumping around happily dancing along with there mum, Their cute flowery dresses swinging around their little legs.

People around them have started to get the idea on their own and have joined the growing number of people who are dancing.

Bonnie gets spun around and has some one nearby to catch her into a dance as her old partner welcomes his wife with open arms kissing her check lovingly, as Damon starts dancing with about 7 children smiling at them and making them jump up and down in giggles as their parents watch on while dancing together.

* * *

><p>"Wow look how many people are dancing now" Caroline says watching an over head view of Buckingham Palace which shows are large crowd all dancing between the gates and fountain , While others were crowding around to take pictures whispering to each other,<p>

"I feel a bit jealous now" She says her whole body wanting to dance, Kol takes one look at her before using vampire speed to pull her onto her feet and pulling her into a dance, Her laughter mirroring the joy they crowd on the screens are feeling.

* * *

><p>As the music begins to fade out every one slows down their dancing movements smiling at each other, The gathered crowd clapping their hands as people start back on their way,<p>

"Bonnie" Rebekah says walking as fast as possible over to her with a smile, Her whole being missing her girlfriend, Bonnie turns around a bright smile on her face and is quick to catch Rebekah as her arms go around her body "I miss you" Rebekah says pulling back slightly,

"I miss you too," bonnie says pushing some of her hair behind her ear, "I love you" Rebekah says giving Bonnie a kiss, That has Bonnie automatically wrapping her hands around Rebekah's waist .

Stefan smiles and politely declines the girls numbers (by politely compels them to not take any offence of his rejection) and is quick to walk over to Damon, Surprise written clearly on his face as he see's him surrounded by children who are begging him not to leave, A little girl hanging on his trouser leg as her mum is trying to get her to let go "Damon" he says apon approaching.

"Hang on little brother" Damon says before bending down bringing him eye level with the little girl "that's your brother" the little girl ask pointing at Stefan shyly,

"Yes, Now I've gotta go but be a good girl but remember it's okay to be bad sometimes" he says leaning in to whisper in her ear "Even sometimes when mummy and daddy say its not" He says making the little girl laugh and unexpectedly throw her arms around him.

"Is that little person hugging the elder Salvatore, Brother" Elijah asks as he stands next to Klaus, "I believe so brother" Klaus says smirking at him.

"Stay away from Marcel for me, I don't like him one bit" Bonnie says after they break away from each other, "Why's that, Do you not trust me?" Rebekah asks her face turning down slightly "not you him, He's a sleaze" Bonnie says, "I can hear you darling" Marcel says from his spot next to Elena causing bonnie to turn and glare at him, Mentally sending him a minor brain explosion causing him to grip his head.

"Just please do that for me" "Fine, Only because I love you" she says answering Bonnie "even though its kinda of hard being on the same team and all".

Klaus is in the middle of listening to Elijah talk about something when he feels the team phone vibrate in his pocket having been given it earlier, "Team Message" He says before patting Elijah's shoulder as he walks over to his sister and bonnie, Giving her a brotherly kiss to the cheek before stealing bonnie and walking over to Stefan and Damon.

Elena is quick to pull Marcel over to Elijah as Rebekah slowly walks over to them, Elena holding their team phone out for him to read, Having got the same message.

"What does it say?" Damon ask ignoring Stefan's attempts to find out the reason behind his easiness around children, "It appears that we have tied with Elijah so we have another challenge coming up" Klaus says looking at each of them before turning and catching Elijah's eye a smirk on his face as Elijah quirks his eyebrow, The unspoken challenge clear for each other "Bring it on, Brother".

* * *

><p><strong>So it was London England, Buckingham palace is the home of my Queen and tea is often associated with England and the crown jewels comment all lead in so did any one get it?,<strong>

**What did you think of this chapter?, Was it worth the wait, I hope so.**

**The song that I had playing (on repeat) while writing this and what I imagined to be the song that they had to dance in public to was Miami sound machine - conga, If you haven't heard it then check it out, Its one of those songs that you cant help but bob your head to and shake your hips,**

**I want to purpose a question for you beautiful people to answer, If you were in public and this song was playing or any song really and people started to dance, Would you be one of them to join in or stand by watching?**

**And as always let me know what you think, Grace :) **


End file.
